Arjun Malhotra
|hometown = Jalandhar, Punjab, India |occupation = Television Actor & Model |knownfor = Acting in Chand Toh Aii Hai Roshni...Ek Baar Phir as Samarth |spouse = Priya Rao (m.2018) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesNominated = 6 (Weeks 6, 7, 11, 12, 13 & 14) |NominationsToSave = 3 |TimesSaved = 2 (Weeks 2 & 10) |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 5) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Days = 98 |Place = 6th |SeriesFullName2 = Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 |Year2 = 2019 |NominationsReceived2 = 1 |TimesNominated2 = 1 (Week 2) |NominationsToSave2 = 0 |TimesSaved2 = 0 |CaptaincyWins2 = 0 |Currently2 = Evicted |Days2 = 14 |Place2 = 11th |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @arjunmalhotra221 |InstagramUserName = arjunmalhotrra }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11 and Bigg Boss Punjabi 2. He was a part of Mr India 2015 and later played Samatth in popular show Chand Toh Aii Hai Roshni...Ek Baar Phir. He participated in MTV Splitsvilla 10 in 2017. Biography Malhotra was born on 6 December 1991 to Punjabi Sikh parents, Rajinder Malhotra & Manisha Malhotra in Jalandhar in Punjab. He later graduated in a modeling college in Chandigarh and later started his modelling career. He met Priya Rao inside the Bigg Boss 11 house and later got married in March 2018. Career Malhotra participated in the MR India contestant and became a finalist in 2015. Later he made his acting debut in the popular show Chand Toh Aii Hai Roshni...Ek Baar Phir as Samarth and entered the show in April 2016. In 2017, he participated in Bigg Boss 11. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Lucinda Nicholas | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Hina Khan Puneesh Sharma | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Pradeep Singh (To Evict) | Pradeep Singh (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Diksha Panth Priyank Sharma | Ayesha Sharma Diksha Panth Puneesh Sharma Vikas Gupta | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | ! Ankita Singh (To Evict) | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Bandgi Kalra Puneesh Sharma | Shilpa Shinde | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | Ankita Singh ! Vikas Gupta | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | ! Arshi Khan | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 11 | | Hiten Tejwani | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | |- | |} Player History - Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 Nominations History Trivia In 2018, he played the role of Akash in Ekta Kapoor's Ishq Mein Kya Kahenge opposite Ankita Singh. He later participated in Dance Ki Takkar and Nach Baliye. References Category:1991 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi 2 Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Models